


when the apocalypse comes (so will we)

by Timballisto



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 16:00:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6861943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timballisto/pseuds/Timballisto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>She leaned down, kissing Waverly slow and soft and sweet.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>  <em>Waverly didn't want soft and sweet.</em></p><p> </p><p>In which Nicole Haught and Waverly Earp are dating, and Waverly really, <em> really </em> wants to move their relationship forward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	when the apocalypse comes (so will we)

After the fifth date, Waverly had had enough.

Not that there was anything wrong, or anything. Nicole was the perfect date. She brought flowers to Waverly’s work just to see her smile. She kissed Waverly sweetly on the homestead’s porch and didn’t fish for an invite, or paw at Waverly. In fact, she seemed perfectly content to go on dates and hang out with Waverly without pressing for more.

“I don’t see why you’re so bothered about this.” Wynonna said, raising an eyebrow. She propped her feet up on the table, sending dust and mud across the surface. With Dolls still MIA, there was no one to tell her to get her damn boots off the conference table. “You’re complaining that she’s…what? Too nice? Too into you? That sounds like the opposite of a problem.”

“It’s not a problem, per say.” Waverly admitted. She fiddled with the hem of her shirt, twisting it through her fingers.

Wynonna narrowed her eyes. “So why’re you complaining...?” Wynonna sat up, a shit-eating grin on her face. “Oh my god.”

“What?” Waverly asked, flushing.

“ _Oh my god._ ” Wynonna laughed gleefully. “You want to have sex with her so badly it’s killing you isn’t it?”

“Come on Wynonna, that isn’t—“

“You want her to rail you so hard you forget your own name!” Wynonna crowed. “Waverly Earp, cockblocked by her own girlfriend!”

“Ew.” Waverly muttered. A blush was making its way up the back of her neck, turning the tips of her ears pink. “And she’s not my girlfriend.” _Yet._

“I have an Amazon gift card,” Wynonna offered, still smirking, “I’m sure you can find a decent strap-on for about $50.”

“Shut up, Wynonna!” Waverly’s face was flaming now. “Geez.”

“Sorry, sorry.” Wynonna said, raising her hands in defeat. “I’ll shut up and keep my nose out of it, even though you brought it up first.” She slouched in her chair, pulling Peacemaker out of the holster. Rubbing it down with an oily rag kept her hands busy and filled the silence that’d fallen between the two sisters. Not that Wynonna expected it to last long.

And it didn’t. Waverly lasted six long, silent minutes before she broke.

“”It’s just—she’s so chivalrous.” Waverly said, exasperated. “it’s like she thinks she has to prove she’s nothing like Champ.”

“I can think of one huge—well, small—difference.” Wynonna snickered.

“Seriously?” Waverly groaned. She shoved her sister’s boots off the table, nearly unbalancing her.

“Hey!” Wynonna said. She tried to sound indignant, but she was still mostly laughing at her own joke. “I was talking about her badge!”

“Yeah, sure.” Waverly said, but smiled halfway through despite her tone.

“For real though,” Wynonna continued. “Just make the first move.”

“Are you sure?” Waverly said, her voice small.

Wynonna turned in her seat, looking her sister in the eyes. Waverly’s face looked pinched and uncertain; an unfamiliar expression on the young Earp’s face.

“I really, really like her, Wynonna.” 

“I know you do.” Wynonna said softly. She placed Peacemaker on the table, and stood. “You wouldn’t be so worried about what she thinks otherwise.” She wrapped her little sister up in a hug, squeezing her tight. “And she’d be an idiot to say no to an Earp, okay?”

“Or smart.” Waverly mumbled, but she leaned into Wynonna’s shoulder anyway.

“Eh.” Wynonna shrugged. “She’s a cop in a small town where everyone over the age of 15 has a rifle. If she gets hurt, it’s probably because some idiot accidentally forgot to turn off his safety.”

“That was awful.” Waverly giggled. She squirmed in Wynonna’s hold, breaking free with a disgruntled expression. “Never comfort me again.”

“Hey, I’m just telling it like it is.” Wynonna shrugged, falling heavily back into her seat again. “But, seriously; hit me up if you need that gift card, it’s going to expire soon.”


End file.
